


waking up

by pepper_407



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, He/Him Lesbians, trans lesbian lydia martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: malia figures out how to be human; lydia is the reason
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Malia Tate
Kudos: 5





	waking up

**Author's Note:**

> a very quick drabble that was inspired by a chain of things that happened on my tumblr, this is maybe bad but also who cares lol  
> and yes I know the title is shit but it's very short and also yes it is all lowercase on purpose

malia doesn't understand humans, they don't make sense, nothing about their rituals or how they cover themselves or how they interact with each other feels right to malia, not even a single person feels right. maybe stiles did for a second but that is quickly gone when malia realises that this skinny kid was just using malia and the need to be back in animal form is somehow even more suffocating than ever before.

except that doesn't happen and suddenly malia is no longer a lone coyote. a body malia only vaguely remembers from being a child is back but also very different and it's awful. but the other part that has changed maybe isn't the worst thing because suddenly these (fellow) teenagers who malia hardly knows to seem to be willing to die for each other and also, well for Malia.

they kind of all blur together except for one, well the alpha sticks out of course. but this one sticks out in an entirely different way. he introduces himself with the words,  _ lydia martin he/him _ and malia straight-up asks what that means and he explains in a way that malia doesn't quite understand but at the same time, malia feels understood at maybe a deeper level and finally when lydia finishes talking malia replies with  _ malia and same I guess  _ and When malia says that lydia gives him this look like he can't quite believe malia just said that to him. But he did, malia did.

and he continues to introduce himself like that through the rest of his life. they both do. they become a family, they argue about when they become a family, lydia says it's either when they moved in together or when malia gave both to their beautiful child (who yes grew up to have the most beautiful strawberry blonde hair you could ever believe), while malia will not accept any of their answers than the second they met. and even though lydia loves to argue and never likes to lose an argument he does blush and smile whenever malia says it and malia knows really he has won, Or maybe he could concede to a tie because if he really thought about it he would say they both won.


End file.
